Fumikage Tokoyami
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Fumikage Tokoyami (常闇踏陰 Tokoyami Fumikage) is a member of Class 1-A at U.A. High School. An oddly dark and serious individual, his strange mannerisms belie his powerful Quirk and the heart of a true hero, earning him an internship under Hawks, one of Japan's top heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 8-C with Dark Shadow | 9-A physically, at least 8-C with Dark Shadow Name: Fumikage Tokoyami, "Tsukuyomi" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shadow Manipulation, Animated Shadow Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Should be comparable to Shinso), Building level with Dark Shadow (One of the strongest in Class 1-A. Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam) | Small Building level physically, at least Building level with Dark Shadow (Completely stomped Moonfish) Speed: Athletic Human with Transonic reactions and combat speed. Transonic with Dark Shadow (Reacted to and blocked Kaminari's Indiscriminate Shock, stole Todoroki headband in the sports festival) | At least Transonic with Dark Shadow (Much faster than Moonfish) Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically, Class 5 with Dark Shadow (Should be comparable to Kirishima) Striking Strength: Small Building Class physically, Building Class with Dark Shadow | Small Building Class physically, at least Building Class with Dark Shadow Durability: Small Building level+ physically (Able to withstand a large explosion from Bakugou), Building level with Dark Shadow and Black Abyss (Took a blast from Kaminari's Electrification, Black Abyss gets rid of Tokoyami's physical weaknesses) | Small Building level+ physically, at least Building level with Dark Shadow (Has never been actually harmed, just weakened) Stamina: High Range: A dozen meters with Dark Shadow Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dark Shadow has an energy limit and when it runs out, Dark Shadow will retract back into Fumikage. It is also sensitive to light and luminous attacks will make it weaken and reduce in size. Keeping Dark Shadow under control while in the dark puts a lot of stress on Fumikage's body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Shadow: This Quirk allows Fumikage to host a shadow-like elastic monster within his body called Dark Shadow. Fumikage can use Dark Shadow for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense, and support. Dark Shadow has shown to be sentient and capable of speech. The personality, power, and control of Dark Shadow depend on darkness and light. In darker environments, Dark Shadow becomes much stronger and able to sense even the smallest of movements easily, however, goes berserk to the point that Tokoyami is unable to control it. *'Black Abyss:' Fumikage's special move, where he equips Dark Shadow onto himself as if he were a suit of armor. This move apparently mitigates his physical weaknesses and gives him characteristics comparable to that of Dark Shadow. **'Piercing Twilight Claws:' Dark shadow shoots his extendable claw out to attack opponents. **'Covert Black-Ops Arms:' Dark Shadow shoots out both of his arms, which attack opponents, as well as surround them. Key: Light Environment | Dark Environment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Birds Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Berserkers Category:Shadow Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Duos Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8